Scourge
This page is for the evil hunter/destroyer Scourge. For his heroic Shattered Glass counterpart, see Scourge (SG). Scourge is a fearsome and implacable hunter-destroyer. Unicron created him from the wreckage of dead Decepticons to hunt down and eradicate Autobots and their human allies. He is disturbingly effective as a tracker-terminator, possessing powerful high-tech scanning and locating equipment with which to hunt his prey. Scourge is merciless, and uses an arsenal of weapons, including laser blasters, target-dissolving acid rays, disintegrator beams, and assorted demolition and fusion devices. He can transform to a scouring space-worthy hovercraft capable of handling any terrain when scanning for "survivors." Scourge's only weakness is his overwhelming arrogance. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Scourge was created from the wreckage of an unfortunate Decepticon long-range patrol that ran afoul of Unicron. While originally subservient to the Chaos God, since Unicron's destruction Scourge is a free agent, and has thrown his lot in with the Decepticons, gleefully hunting down insurgents on the planet Cybertron. MUX History: In 1999, Scourge was sent to Earth by Cyclonus to capture and retrieve Alpha Trion. In 2011, he ran several attack runs against the USS Flagg during the Great Flood. In 2012, Scourge was present during an attack on a Canadian oil pipeline. Scourge attacked Autobot embassador Crosscut while Elita One rescued oil workers. Scourge later tracked Crosscut to Mexico, where Crosscut was briefly captured before Scourge was driven off by Blaster piloting the Autobot Shuttle Outrider. When an otherworldly Sweep showed up outside Trypticon in 2012, Illarion went out to meet him, ascertaining it was a Shattered Glass Decepticon called Sunder, and suggested to Scourge that this Sunder might be an excellent source of intelligence on the world on the other side of the rift. In October of 2012, the Uber-Seeker was found by Decepticons Bombshell and Windshear. Windshear challenged the Uber-Seeker for leadership of the Dweller cult, and demonstrated his ability by leading a successful attack against the Centurion droids. However, soon after the battle, Bombshell and Windshear were tracked down by Blaster and Scourge, who subdued Bombshell and Windshear and brought them back for examination towards a possible cure for the Dweller nano-virus. At Windshear's command, the Uber-Seeker took his shambling horde of undead and retreated to the Underworld. Once the UberSeeker's zombie minions broke into the Hibernation Chamber, Hubcap slipped into it and broke the seal keeping the Dweller at bay, waking it and the other sleeping Trans-Organics and unleashing them upon Cybertron. The Trans-Organics swarmed Cybertron, although many of them were hunted and killed by Scourge and his Sweeps, including Demogorgon. When Hubcap was taken into Darkmount, the Dweller followed, laying seige to Polyhex. Many flying Trans-Organics breached Polyhex's walls, where they were defeated by Starscream and his Air Warriors. However, Hubcap was able to escape and take control of the city's defenses, turning them against the Decepticons while allowing the Dweller and its minions to swarm into the city. The capitol was abandoned, although Scourge and the Sweeps remained as an underground resistance force. When the Dweller abandoned the city, Cyclonus and Scourge hunted down the remaining energy vampires, capturing or exterminating any left in the city. In 2013 Starscream defeated Cyclonus in personal combat and had him arrested for treason, thus cementing Starscream's role as sole leader of the Decepticons in Megatron's absence. Scourge was tasked with carrying the null-rayed body of Cyclonus to Tyrest, where Cyclonus was incarcerated pending trial. On the fourth of July, After being rigged with a tracker and repaired just enough to remain functional by Spike Witwicky, Jetfire, and Throttle, Nightlash was found by Decepticon forces in a comatose state. Assisted by Rainmaker, the sweeps Scourge and Plunder managed to get her stabilized and back safely to Trypticon. During the flight back, a tracking device belonging to the Autobots was found on Nightlash and destroyed. In November of 2013 Nightlash made a public appearance to antagonize Jazz in a rural farmland area. Combat ensued as Nightlash opened up, taunting her adversary about delivering his head on a platter to Cobra Command for inspection and dissection. In spite of a weak start, Jazz gained the upper hand in the end and overpowered her, leaving her unconscious to be recovered by Scourge. In 2014, Bloodwulf was infected by Arkeville's primitive virus, and had to be dragged back to base by Scourge and Singe. In 2018, Scourge participated in an attack on the Ark. Soon after, Megatron made Scourge CO of Decepticon Intelligence. Later, Cyclonus was reestablished as Intelligence CO. OOC Notes * uses #3 Arcee Pink talon polish. #15 Elita One Pink is too dark. * Scourge is like... that one house with the overgrown yard and the gate that's like a million years old that you dare the other kids to go in the yard and get the ball back. * OHNOES, Shebakoby is playing a Sweep! THE MUX IS RUINED 4EVER!!111!ONE!!!ELEVENTY!!! ;) ;) ;) Logs/Posts 2009 * December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle - After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. 2010 *Jan 27 - Look out, it's CLAWS! - Air Raid gets terrorized while going surfing. *October - "Cybertronians" Interrogator learns more about the Cybertronians on irc.dal.net. *October 23 - "Scourge and Interrogator 1" - Interrogator investigates reports of a strange creature digging in the sand outside of Kuwait City. *October 23 - "Scourge and Interrogator 2" - Interrogator makes a deal with Scourge. * December 12 - Jump Ball - Interrogator meets with Turborat to make an exchange. Unfortunately, it's anything but a private party. 2011 * December 28 - Guilt Trip - Ravage stops by to inform Starscream of recent events. 2012 * September 30 - "Decepticon Zombie Virus" - Mixmaster literally stumbles into a situation in the Decepticon medlab. * October 1 - "A Reach for the Cure" - Mixmaster tries out a new 'cure' for the Dweller nano-virus. * October 7 - "Cascade Failure" * October 29 - "What's Up with 'Cap?" - Blaster and Spike discuss Hubcap's recent weird behavior, then attempt to help Jetfire and others affected by the Dweller virus. * October 29 - "Beneath Kalis" - Windshear takes control of Cybertron’s Centurion Droids. * November 01 - "Eat Your Heart Out, Soundwave" - Blaster attempts to assist the Decepticons in finding a cure for the Dweller nanovirus. * November 6 - "Honk-a Honk-a Burnin' Clowns" - Starscream rounds up a couple of the 'cons for the usual training when all hell breaks loose in the arena. Hilarity ensues. * November 19 - "Versus the Demogorgon" - Scourge and the Sweeps square off against Demogorgon and Trans-Organics. *December 01 - "Bring Me Hubcap" - Cyclonus attempts to interrogate Hubcap. *December 02 - "Playing Robotoppossum" - Hubcap attempts an escape. * December 02 - "Recruitment" - Mixmaster attempts to recruit Starscream into the Dweller's legions. * December 30 - "Polyhex In The Fall" - Led by a Dweller-possessed Hubcap, the Trans-Organics invade Polyhex. 2013 * January 14 - "Short Consultation" - Cyclonus consults with Scourge about Hubcap having taken over Darkmount. * January 23 - "A Light in the Darkness: Polyhex Burns." - It could have been epic. But was more whisper then scream. * January 28 - "Battle for Polyhex II" - Cyclonus and Scourge battle for Polyhex. * February 25 - "Cyclonus v. Starscream" - Cyclonus and Starscream battle for leadership of Cybertron. * February 26 - "The Cure" - Starscream tests to see if the Terrorcons have been cured of the Dweller nanovirus. * March 11 - "Versus the Dweller" - Valour takes Windshear on an ill-advised test of his abilities. * 06-19 - "The Lion Sweeps Tonight" - Scourge hunts two bots, and gets more than he bargained for! * 27 June - "Dael Assault" - Cobra moves to take control of a town in Syria. * July 17 - "Doctor Windshear, Processor Shrinker" - Maybe Windshear should hang a shingle... * 8/11 - "Quintesson Escalation - The Joes rendezvous with Snarl to launch a rescue attempt for a group of civilian survivors. When they reach the city, two Quintesson Warships leave the Bellum and head out over the Pacific Ocean. A squadron of Decepticons follows the Warships.''' * October 12 - "Go Get Some Kaff" - Highly skilled intelligence analyst Floodlight is... sent to get Kaff 2014 * Apr. 29 - "An Oil Cake A Jug of Enerwine and Thee" - The crude and the hoity-toity find themselves at the same bar for a relaxing drink. Hilarity ensues. * July 07 - "Attack of the Giant Galvatron!" - The Combaticons battle a Giant Galvatron! 2015 * February 18 - "Ghost's Repairs" - Starscream repairs Ghost in the repair bay. * April 14 - "Decepticon Castle Redux" - The Decepticons attack Castle Decepticon, trying to get it back from the Autobots. * Apr. 23 - "Little Red Corvette Out Of Control" - A Scouting Sweep Leader runs into a femme Red Corvette that turns out to be Jekyll and Hyde on Wheels! * 6/13/15 - "Spirit of Freedom, act 1‎‎" - Three concurrent events surround the doomed ship, the Spirit of Freedom. What is the Decepticon plan here? It starts with the attempted assassination of Ultra Magnus! 2016 Jan 17 - RE: Attacks Scourge appears. "It appears the entity known as Nemro attempted to destroy me while I recharged. It claimed it had created us, but that we had betrayed it, so now it was coming to destroy us. And yet, perhaps there is a means to defeat it. If it weren't for Starscream waking me up in time, I might have succumbed." The Sweep Leader's brow furrows. "Scourge out." March 19 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! May 01 - "Diplomatic Mission to Praxus" Crosscut and Spike enter into negotiations with Sky High of Praxus. June 28 - "Island D" Rubbish and Typhoon try to defend Kashagan Field from a Decepticon incursion. Jun 30 - Energy secured near Trypticon Scourge reporting. Misfire and I engaged an Autobot and a Junkion at an oil field near the Caspian Sea, and managed to drive them off so we could secure the fuel for Decepticon use. We have transported some energon cubes to Trypticon and will continue to do so, that we may have a surplus in case of eventual Autobot intervention. For the greater glory of the Decepticon Empire! *blip* October 16 - "Den of Smugglers" A group of neutrals tries to escape the doomed planet Cybertron. 2017 * December 18 - "Attack on Autobot City" - The Decepticons launch an attack on Autobot City. 2018 * May 17 - "Invasion of Valvolux" - The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. 2019 * February 25 - "Blockade Running" - Decepticons are attempting to blockade Earth. At least one space merchant is going to run it. Players Scourge was available from April of 2000 to December 2009. Currently played by Shebakoby (starting Dec 14, 2009 at 8:28 pm Pacific Standard Time) References *Scourge @ tfu.info category:2000 category:2009 Category:active Category:Characters Category:Cybertron Decepticons Category:Decepticon Command Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:FCs Category:Sweeps Category:Transformers Category:Unicron-related_characters